Vampire Elect
by Mell8
Summary: I looked up at a gloating Voldemort, tears falling from my eyes. “You killed her!” I stood up and gathered my power around me. Voldemort was going to pay! I dried my tears and hardened my dieing heart. “I killed her and I will kill you too!” The
1. Chapter One

Warning: This chapter contains cutting. This story is not for younger children. I hope that this will be a darkfic with character deaths, sex, blood, gore, etc. If you don't like that kind of story, please don't read this.

Have you ever felt the bite of the cold edge of a blade as it slides over your skin? Have you ever felt the sharp pain as the blade parts your skin and your blood pours out, staining the gray steel red? I have. I take out a blade nearly every day and seclude myself in my own room. I slide the blade down an arm, across a leg, and watch as the blood runs in rivers down my body.

Most people cut to find an escape, or they cut in defiance of the precepts that bind them. Some people cut to find release. I wish my reasoning were as simple as that.

I cut to see if I will heal.

For five years I have cut my body, but there isn't a single scar to show for it. In my second and third year at school the cuts would bleed for a bit. By the next day they would be scabbed over and by the day after the scab would fall off, leaving pink skin that disappeared by the end of the day. In my fourth and fifth year at school, the scabs would fall off leaving behind pale skin the same color as the rest of my body. It wouldn't leave even a trace of a cut. Now in my sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, I was still cutting.

At the moment I was sitting on my bed, knife in hand, debating whether I should check. Should I check to see if I would still heal?

I hadn't checked in over two months. It had been summer, and summer at the Weasley house with Harry and Hermione over was not a good time to be playing with knives. So I had waited.

I don't crave the kiss of a blade, and I am not dependent on its charms like some of those who cut. I am merely curious. I need to know if my body will continue to heal. This was the only way I could be sure.

Last year I had been hit with a bludger during Quidditch practice. It had broken my arm; of that I am positive. Ron and Harry had sent me to Madam Pomfrey to get my arm healed. By the time I had gotten to the hospital wing, all I had to show the healer was a bludger shaped bruise. It was almost as if I hadn't broken my arm in the first place. I had to know if this year would be different. Would I still heal myself?

My freshly sharpened blade parted my skin in a long red line. The blood pooled in my knives wake, but didn't fall. I stared at it, the life force of my body, visible for all to see.

I only realized that I had licked my lips by the wet trail they left over my cut. I licked my lips again, expecting to taste the salty substance coating my tongue, but was disappointed. My lips were wet with only my own saliva. I looked down at my arm, at the red line that should be gushing enough blood to stain the white sheets I was sitting on. Yet somehow, not even a drop had flowed. I stared at the cut in astonishment.

The cut was slowly disappearing. Somehow it was healing before my eyes.

I don't think I'm human. Not anymore.

A knock sounded at my door, but I ignored it. I ran my fingers over my arm, over the skin that looked exactly the same as it had before I brought my blade to it. The only evidence that I had cut myself was the slight red tinge to the end of my knife.

The person at my door knocked again and I snarled back at the sound.

Loosing myself in the anger I was feeling from the intrusion of my solitude, I didn't notice what my hands were doing. It came as a surprise when I flipped my knife in the air and caught the blade deftly between two fingers. With a careless flick of my wrist I sent the knife flying at a discolored spot on the door. The blade imbedded itself directly over the spot and I gasped in surprise. I went over to look at my knife. It was imbedded to the hilt.

I lost my anger with the person knocking and answered a terse, "What?" when they knocked a third time.

"Ginny," a girls voice called through the door. "Your brother wants you to come down to dinner now."

I could hear footsteps receding from my door. I laughed quietly and yanked the knife out of the door. Hermione hadn't said a word to me all summer, and three days into school she finally realizes that I exist and is giving me orders directly from my brother's mouth.

Ah, Ron. Now he is a wonder. He gets me my own room because my nightmares scare my roommates, but otherwise ignores me. Tom could possess me again and be petrifying people with a Basilisk, but Ron wouldn't notice me. His life was all; Voldemort did this so the ever-wondrous Harry did this in retaliation.

Well the ever-wondrous Ginny is going to dance on Ron's and his precious Harry's graves. But, for now, I might as well play along and go to dinner. It wouldn't do to have Ron get curious.

I grabbed my large black cloak off the stand and slipped it over my shoulders and pulled the hood up to cover my hair. I walked out of my room, down the stairs, and out of the portrait hole, cloak billowing behind me.

I had bought my cloak for ten Galleons nearly three years ago when my body began to change. At the same time I was turning into a woman, I was changing into something inhuman.

My hair had been first. Instead of it being the usual Weasley orange, my hair had darkened to the color of almost dried blood. People had started giving me strange looks in the halls and started asking me why I had dyed my hair. I needed to hide it before Ron or his friends found out. I decided to keep my hair up in a bun with a large hat covering my head whenever I left my room. Unfortunately, my hair wasn't the only thing to change. My entire body was changing.

My skin started to lighten and shine in the dark when I was thirteen. I noticed one night when I looked in the mirror and saw myself glowing. I had gone into Hogsmeade and bought my cloak the next day. Ten stolen Galleons later and I was never seen without my cloak on again. No one, not even my mother, had seen my body since.

The cloak had a hood that covered my entire head so my hair and my face couldn't be seen by anyone. It was floor length and a size too large so it concealed my body. Plus the cloak was black. I could easily hide in the shadows or slip into the night with no one the wiser.

I walked down the steps to the entranceway, my footsteps quieter than a ghosts', and stopped short on the last stair. I had forgotten to spell my eyes before I left my room!

Quickly fumbling for my wand, I did a spell on my eyes to make them brown again. Usually my eyes were either the same red as my hair, or a dark midnight black. It was another change my body had gone through, but luckily, a simple spell would keep my eyes brown for most of the day.

I walked into the Great Hall and swept past the Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Huffelpuff tables and gracefully sat down at my house table.

I picked up a red apple and the knife next to my plate and spent the next twenty minutes peeling off the skin.

Why had I been able to throw the knife with such precision? Why had I felt the urge to taste the blood that fascinated me so much? Two questions that needed to be answered. Two questions tied to a third: What am I?

I wish I knew.

I walked into Potions class in the morning to find both the sixth and seventh year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's standing in the front of the classroom milling around and really confused. It seemed that Professor Snape hadn't arrived yet but had left a note on the board saying 'do not sit down'. The potions master wasn't pleased with Dumbledore's new idea.

This year Dumbledore had decided to try something new. To further interhouse relationships, all classes would have a mix of two different years. The first years would have their own classes so they could get used to the school, but the second and third years, fourth and fifth years, and the sixth and seventh years all and to share classes. Therefore, I had potions with the sixth and seventh year Slytherins, and the Sixth and Seventh year Gryffindors.

"All right class," Snape snarled, stalking into the room and slamming the door behind him. "I have to pair each student with an opposite year, opposite house. When I point to a desk and say your name, sit there." Snape started walking down the isle of desks calling out names as he went. I ignored him and went to sit at the desk he pointed to when he said my name. I promptly put my head in my arms and went to sleep. Not bothering to sleep at night became very tiring after a while.

Twenty minutes later an elbow rudely awakened me in my side and a hissed, "Wake up, we need to work on the potion."

I looked up at the board and read off the potion ingredients that we needed for the potion. I stopped short at the words, 'five drops of fresh human blood' and prayed that my partner wasn't squeamish. My body wouldn't let me give blood.

I turned to look at my partner and sighed. Draco Malfoy was sitting beside me, cutting up a root for the potion. He was engrossed in his work so I took the time to study him. He was wearing all black, as usual, but was wearing a black hat that completely covered his hair. His skin was paler than last year. It was almost the same shade as my skin. It was almost uncanny how similar in color our skin was.

"You're giving the blood Weasley." He turned to look at me, a very pale eyebrow raised. His very light gray-blue eyes stared into the darkness under my hood. I think he was trying to see what I looked like.

"No. You're going to have to give the blood Malfoy." I hissed back.

He slammed the paring knife onto the table and turned to look at me. "Listen Weasley," he hissed, his voice an ominous promise. "I have a skin disease that doesn't let me give blood. Either you give the blood or we fail this potion." He turned back to his root, clearly expecting me to do exactly as he said.

"I can't give blood, Malfoy." I whispered to him. Should I tell him why? Maybe we have a similar skin disease. Maybe he could help me with my problem? Yes, and maybe pigs could fly.

Malfoy slowly turned to look at me, a look of pure venom filling his eyes. "Look Weasley. I'll make it simple so your tiny brain can handle it." He picked up the sharp knife we had been given to take our blood and slashed it across his wrist. A little blood pooled on his arm, but the cut healed too quickly for any blood to fall.

I stared at him. I couldn't help it. It seemed that his body could heal injuries as easily as my own.

"You see Weasley. I can't give blood. You have to." He snarled and turned back to his root again.

I smirked at him, though he couldn't see it through my cloak and picked up the knife.

"But Malfoy, I have the same skin disease." I whispered. This time he dropped the paring knife and turned to look at me.

"What do you mean, Weasley?" He hissed. "If you are just messing around-" His words stopped short when I brought the knife to my own wrist and let him see the cut heal almost immediately.

He alternated between staring at my wrist and staring into the darkness under my hood, a perplexed look on his face.

Finally he opened his mouth. "Do you know what you are Weasley?" He asked in a shocked voice. I shook my head mutely. "Listen. Meet me at the trophy room at midnight tonight. I want to talk to you." I nodded and turned back to our ruined potion.

"Oy! Why is my sister sitting next to Malfoy?" Ron had just figured out that I was in this class and was sitting next to his nemesis. I'm surprised it didn't take the idiot longer to figure out.


	2. Chapter Two

The rest of the classes that day were uneventful. I had fallen asleep in History of Magic, scared Flitwick with an extremely advanced spell, and was now prowling through the school, waiting for midnight. It was dark out, and I was in my element. I had walked past Filch three times and neither his cat, nor the man had noticed me. Maybe I could go to the trophy room early. I could look at all of the awards and laugh at the people who received them.

The door to the trophy room was locked, but a simple alohamora spell opened it for me. I had nearly a half hour to waste so I started looking around.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had a large number of trophies. They all had one for helping the school in their first year; Ron and Harry had one for helping me in their second. There was the Quidditch Cup trophy from their third year with Harry's name on it, and another cup from their sixth year with Ron as captain and Harry as seeker. There was even a small, fake trophy that Fred and George had added with an award for getting rid of Umbridge. It was disgusting how much the school depended on those three.

I continued walking down the row of trophies, reading the names and awards chucking quietly to myself. I stopped at a small plaque in an out of the way corner of the room and read it.

Tom Marvolo Riddle had gotten an award for good deeds to the school. I laughed. The previous headmaster had given Voldemort an award from the school. It was hilarious.

The door to the room squeaked opened and I froze. I could smell a faint spicy scent coming from the doorway.

"Weasley?" Draco's voice hissed from the door. I stepped out of the shadows and let him see me. "Follow me." He turned and walked out of the room. I followed him down into the dungeons and to a portrait of a dragon. He said the password and the painting opened, admitting us into Draco's private rooms.

The room looked exactly like mine, except it was decorated in prettier colors. There was black furniture and green wall hangings and bedspread. My room was scarlet and gold, Gryffindor colors and very eye wrenching. It was really too bad that Dumbledore wouldn't let me change the colors. It was something about the colors showing support for my house. Ron liked the colors though.

Draco sat in a chair in front of a small round table and gestured with his hand for me to sit. I sat with all of the grace my new body had afforded me.

Draco leaned forward, an earnest look on his face. "When was the last time you came in contact with Lord Voldemort?" He asked.

"When I was eleven in my first year at school your father gave me a diary with Voldemort's sixteen year old essence in it. I was possessed by Voldemort." I had decided to tell Malfoy everything he needed to know. I was hoping that in turn, he would tell me everything I wanted to know.

Malfoy nodded. "I know about that. My father told me." He shrugged. "Are you sure that you haven't been anywhere near Voldemort recently?" He asked again.

I shook my head no. His brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Ok. May I see you without your cloak on?" He asked.

"I'll only take my cloak off if you take off your hat." I answered. If he wanted to get something so personal from me, he had to give me something personal.

"Very well then." He sighed and pulled off his black hat. Long, shoulder length hair, slightly messy from the hat, fell from where it was piled on top of his head. His hair was completely white. The white blond from last year had faded into a snowy white color. I was staring, I couldn't help it. He looked gorgeous. His white hair, pale skin, and light gray-blue eyes made him look almost albino, and very exotic and deadly.

It was my turn. I undid the clasp on my cloak and let it fall to the ground. It was Malfoy's turn to stare. My blood colored hair; blood colored eyes, and pale skin made a beautiful contrast.

Malfoy wrenched his eyes away from me and shook himself.

"It seems that we have the same disease, Weasley," he sighed quietly, almost as if he was disappointed. "Unfortunately, I can't tell you anything about this disease until I get permission from a higher authority. I'll send out a letter tonight."

I looked at him, murder glinting in my eyes. "You said you could give me answers," I snarled angrily.

"Listen, just stay away from knives and blood until I can talk to you again. If something happens, you know where my room is. The password is Dragon. I will send you a letter to come here as soon as I can. I promise to tell you everything." He guided me to his door, my arm in one hand, and my cloak in the other. Malfoy shoved the cloak into my arms and pushed me out of his door. "Until next time, Weasley," he hissed as he pulled the painting closed behind me.

It had been three days and one potions class since our meeting in Malfoy's private room. I had pestered Malfoy relentlessly the entire class for information, but he remained as closemouthed as a clam. In the hallways I would shoot him looks that clearly read, 'tell me'. I even let my eyes shine through the darkness under my hood so he could see me looking at him. It was to no avail. No information was forthcoming and it was starting to piss me off.

Plus I had been getting strange urges to bite my Transfiguration partner and drink his blood. The stupid Hufflepuff couldn't figure out why I kept looking at him. I had already scared the little sop with my, I'm hidden under a cloak and I'm going to kill you, attitude. I swear, the boy was a seventh year, but he had almost pissed his pants the first time I asked him to pass the notes. It was rather funny though. I made sure that I bothered him for something meaningless every class just so I could see him jump.

My charms partner, an obnoxious Ravenclaw, ignored me. I could talk for hours and the blond haired girl would play with her nails the entire time. I had the strangest urge to take my own nails and use them to rip her throat out. Now that would be interesting.

On the fourth day I finally got a letter from Malfoy. His huge, black eagle owl swooped in through my open window and dropped a scroll of parchment on my lap. It flew back out, which meant that Malfoy wasn't expecting an answer.

I opened the letter eagerly, nearly tearing it in half in the process of untying the ribbon that had kept the scroll closed. Draco's loopy handwriting met my eyes. It was a welcome sight.

_Weasley, _

_Come to my room at midnight. Don't be late. We are going to meet someone so make sure that you are presentable. _

_D.M._

I looked at my clock and gasped. It was eleven thirty. With a grumble at Malfoy's unfairness, I ran to get into the shower and find something presentable to wear.

Twenty-five minutes later I was running through the hallways of the school, trying to get to Malfoy's room on time. I was running so fast it seemed like I was flying. Hallways and pictures flashed by me, blurred from my speed.

I was wearing a thigh length, sleeveless black dress under my cloak. I had put a little kohl under my eyes and a blood red lipstick on my lips. If I wasn't presentable now, I don't think I would ever be.

I skidded to a halt outside the Dragon portrait and hissed "Dragon" to it. It opened silently and I stepped into Malfoy's rooms.

"Oh good. You're on time." Malfoy was sitting at the same small table, waiting for me. He was wearing a black cloak with a hood on it too and the hat was absent from his head leaving his hair to fall smoothly around his shoulders. In the distance a clock chimed out the midnight hour. "We have five minutes before the portkey leaves." He hissed at me.

"Where are we going?" I hissed back. I didn't like the tone of voice he was using. It was very condescending. I wasn't less important that him in any way. He needed to stop thinking like that before I gutted him.

He ignored my question and asked in the same tone, "What are you wearing Weasley?"

I couldn't help cracking my knuckles in anger but then I got an idea. I smirked. If the way he was looking at my body the other day was any indication, Malfoy was attracted to my womanly assets. The dress I was wearing would definitely shock him. I should let him see me.

I pulled off my cloak to show him my dress and sure enough, his eyes became glued to my breasts. He was such a male. I pulled my cloak back on and Malfoy blinked. He looked at his watch, a faint pink tinge on his pale cheeks.

"Thirty seconds, Weasley." He grabbed my hand and made me touch a black handkerchief with the Slytherin crest, a large green snake, on it. Soon enough, I felt the tug at my navel and the room disappeared from view. We landed in a clearing in the middle of a forest. Multi colored leaves, just starting to change into their autumn foliage, dimmed by the darkness of the forest, surrounded us.

"This way Weasley." Malfoy took off at a fast walk in the direction that whispered voices were emanating from. He pulled on his hood and took his place in the growing circle of black-cloaked Death Eaters. Most of the Death Eaters had white masks covering their faces, but there were a few with just the black hoods covering their faces.

Malfoy pulled me into the circle next to him, displacing the person standing next to him.

"Masters orders," Malfoy grunted at the mans' query.

Slowly the circle grew hushed. A tall figure stood in the center. He had a flat face and no nose except for small slits. His eyes were red and piercing. Lord Voldemort.

Needless to say he looked a little different from the last time I had seen him. He was no longer the handsome boy with jet-black hair and green eyes that had stepped out of the diary. This was Tom with more power, and a body that showed the world that he had immense strength ensconced within his skinny frame.

"Welcome back my Death Eaters." His high, cold voice echoed through the clearing and sent shivers down my spine. There was power in his voice too. "Before we start this meeting I have an important finding to discuss. I received a letter a couple of days ago that brought up an important point. First Elect Malfoy; please bring your charge up to me. I would like to have a talk with the girl."

Malfoy roughly grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards Voldemort. I shook him off and walked up to Voldemort myself. I didn't need Malfoy telling me what to do. I could see Voldemort smirk at us as I led Draco over to him. Malfoy bowed at the waist and I followed suit. I didn't care what my standing was among the Death Eaters. There was no way that I was going to be less worthy than Malfoy.

"You are a strong willed child," Voldemort hissed at me. "I admire that. In young Malfoy's letter, he expressed that you had similar qualities to himself. The ability to heal, similar body modifications, and a lust for blood was among what he wrote. Malfoy also said that you were completely ignorant concerning your new body." Voldemort smirked again and turned to speak to Malfoy. "I give you permission to answer all of Ginevra's questions, and to help her with future transformations."

I shot Malfoy a superior look and saw him glowering under his hood. Young Mr. Malfoy was not happy about his new appointment.

In a louder voice, so the rest of the circle of Death Eaters could hear him, Voldemort continued. "My loyal Death Eaters. I present you with the first of my creations, First Elect Ginevra."

"Master," One of the black hooded and white masked Death Eaters fell to his knees in a bow. "Master, I thought you said that my son was your first."

"Oh, but Lucius, he was. First Elect Draco was the first child pledged to my service. First Elect Ginevra was the first child to receive my gift." Voldemort looked away from Lucius and addressed the entire circle. "As you know, my first creation is always the most powerful and the most influential. When I decided to make the Elect, I decided that the first child vowed to my service would be the strongest. But then I had a dilemma. I was in a weakened state, and near helpless when a young girl started writing in my old diary. I thought, if I could make this girl one of my Elect, one day she will go looking for me and will bring me back to power. I gave Ginevra the strongest powers I could with those hopes in mind. When I was revived a couple years ago, I wanted to make my Elect group. The first was Draco Malfoy, the one I had promised to make the most powerful. I never go back on my promises.

"That is the basis of my dilemma. I had to decide who would be more powerful. Which of my firsts would I make strongest. I couldn't decide so I compromised. Elect Malfoy and Elect Ginevera have the exact same amount of power and are therefore equals. Threat them as such."

Voldemort turned to Draco and me and smirked. "Let my Death Eaters view the face of beauty." Malfoy pulled off his cloak and I did too. I could hear awe filled gasps from nearly everyone in the circle. It seemed that I was truly beautiful to those who were still human. Maybe this transformation could be profitable.

The rest of the meeting went well. It was fun to see how the rest of the Death Eaters bowed to our power over them. I now knew how Voldemort felt having all of these humans scraping and bowing to his every whim. It was electrifying.

We were still the last one's there after the meeting had ended. Voldemort wanted to have a private word with me and Draco needed to stay so he could show me how to get back to Hogwarts.

"You are to drink a sip of this every morning when you wake up, and every night before you get into bed, or at least before you start to skulk around at night." Voldemort was holding up a small vial filled with a red liquid. "This will help with your change." He added with a smirk. The top of the vial had a silver chain threaded through it. Voldemort handed the vial to me and I slipped it over my head.

I looked up and Voldemort and had a sudden thought. "My Lord, is Severus Snape one of your Death Eaters?" I had to ask. If he was, both Draco and I could be in serious danger.

"Yes, child. Snape is one of my older Death Eaters. He has been with me from the beginning. Why do you ask?" Voldemort hissed.

I gulped. This wasn't going to end well. "My Lord, Snape is Dumbledore's creature. By tomorrow afternoon at the latest, Dumbledore will know of everything that has been said tonight."

Voldemort's face darkened considerably. "You mean to tell me, that Snape is a member of the Order of the Phoenix!" Voldemort thundered, his eyes glowing a dangerous red.

"In my fourth year when the Order still used the Black house as their headquarters, Snape was there nearly every day. He was even there for dinner a couple of times. My Lord, I am sorry to be the bringer of such sad news, but I believe that you needed to be informed." I bowed low, exposing my neck to Voldemort's anger. I needed to show that I trusted Voldemort implicitly.

"First Elect Ginevra, if you get any tangible proof of Snape's deflection to the light side, have First Elect Draco owl me immediately. You are dismissed."

Malfoy pulled out the handkerchief and I took hold of a corner. I walked out of his room and up to my room in the Gryffindor tower, tired for the first time in weeks. I took a sip from the vial I had been given and collapsed in my bed, asleep within minutes. I think this is the first time I have slept in my bed since we arrived in Hogwarts this year.


	3. Chapter Three

It was far too early to be awake, but sadly, I had classes this morning. I was walking through the Gryffindor common room at seven thirty in the morning, getting ready to walk down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Not that I was going to eat. My body was distinctly against eating any type of food. The only breakfast my body would allow was a small sip from the vial Voldemort had given me.

"Ginny!" I froze. It was Ron. "Ginny, last night we had an emergency Order meeting and Professor Snape had some pretty interesting things to say. He was talking about an Elect group and stuff. But what gets me is that Snape was saying that the leaders of this Elect group are Malfoy and a red headed girl named Ginevra. Your first name is Ginevra and you are a red head. I can't help but think, where were you last night?" Ron grabbed my upper arm in a very strong, bruising grip. Harry came up on my other side and caught hold of my other arm. His grip wasn't as painful as Ron's, but it was still very secure.

"Listen Ginny, we're just going to take you to Dumbledore's office and get this entire problem cleared up." Harry smiled in what he probably thought was a reassuring way, but it only made him look pained.

I sighed. There was really only one thing I could do at the moment. If I tried to escape from them in the common room, all of Gryffindor tower would try to stop me. I wouldn't get very far. If I went with my brother, I could escape in an empty hallway when there wasn't anyone else around and make a run for Draco's rooms.

"Very well then," I sighed again. "Take me to Dumbledore. We need to get this entire matter out in the open." Ron nodded and smiled encouragingly. The idiot actually thinks I'm innocent. It's really too bad that Dumbledore isn't such a fool.

Hermione led the way down a couple flights of stairs and started walking down a dark hallway that led to Dumbledore's office. Ron and Harry were stoic bodyguards the entire time.

It was now or never. I had to flee before we got in sight of the gargoyle guarding the Headmasters office.

I pretended to stumble and careened into Ron. Harry lost his grip on my arm and I landed on Ron with a hard thump.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ron." I gushed in a sappy singsong voice. "My shoe came untied. Give me a second to fix it." I got off of Ron and bent down and feigned tying my shoe. Harry went over to Ron and offered him a hand up. Hermione fluttered around, trying to be helpful but not get in the way. When Ron was almost on his feet, but in the position that if Harry let go, Ron would go flying, I took off. I started running as fast as I could, back to the staircase. I needed to get to Draco before any Aurors could. I was the only person who knew how dangerous our situation was.

I heard a thump behind be and smirked. It sounded like Harry had dropped Rons' hand and sent Ron flying back into the wall.

I sprinted down the hallways, faster than the wind. My hood flew off my face as I rounded a corner on the second floor. I flew past a couple of fourth years and saw them jump back. My hair was like a splash of blood, slithering at amazing speed along the walls. I don't doubt that those fourth years will have bloody nightmares in the near future.

In mere minutes I was rushing down a damp hallway in the dungeons. The dragon picture was just ahead of me.

"Dragon!" I yelled. The portrait opened and I sprinted into Draco's room. I cast around anxiously, looking for a head of white hair. There was no sign of Malfoy's hair, but there was a large lump on his bed. The lazy, irresponsible boy was still asleep.

I snarled in impatience and ripped the covers off of Malfoy's body. He sat up, surprised, wand in hand, and eyes wild. He caught sight of me and closed his eyes wearily.

"What do you want Weasley?" He moaned in an exasperated voice. "I was sleeping."

"Yes," I snarled. "You were going to sleep right through the Aurors arriving to take you to Dumbledore. We need to get out of here now."

Malfoy opened his eyes again and stared at me. "What are you talking about?" He hissed angrily. "If this is a joke- "

"I left the trio behind just outside of Dumbledore's office. They wanted to take me in for a little questioning. I have no doubt that someone will be coming for you." I hissed back at him. Why couldn't he see that we were in a rush. We had to get out now while we still had the chance.

"Alright, let me get dressed and we shall see what is going on." Malfoy sighed and got off of his bed.

I blushed and turned around. It seemed that Draco only wore boxers to bed, leaving the rest of his beautiful body visible. The last thing I needed right now was the unwelcome distraction of a perfect male body.

"Do you like what you see, Weasley?" Malfoy purred quietly.

"That doesn't matter at the moment," I snarled. "Hurry up. We need to get out of here." I could hear Malfoy sigh and shuffle over to drawers. A rustle of clothing and the banging of a drawer later, and Draco was standing next to me, fully clothed.

"Come on Weasley. Lets go find out what this excitement is." He walked over to the portrait and pushed. He frowned. "Dragon!" Malfoy snarled. He pushed on the picture again. It didn't budge.

Draco spun around and walked over to his fireplace. He grabbed a book off the mantle and a pinch of floo powder from a box. Malfoy threw the powder into the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy's Room," he hissed and threw the book into the fire. The book just lay there and started to burn.

"They've closed off my doorway, and the floo." He snarled. "There must be some way to get out of this gods forsaken castle." He threw up his hands and collapsed in a chair.

I had an impulsive idea. It could work. "Draco," I started tentatively. "Can we fly out?"

"What do you mean, Weasley? How can we fly out of here?" He answered quietly. I walked over to his closet and pulled out his broom.

"With this. If we can open a window, we can fly away." I smirked at him. He looked at me and smirked back.

"Brilliant." Malfoy grabbed the broom from my hands. "Up." The broom hovered in the air. "Well, what are you waiting for, Weasley? Get on!" I carefully lifted up my leg and swung it over the handle. Draco did the same behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist so he could reach the handle. He slowly lifted the broom into the air and pulled out his wand.

"Reducto!" He pointed his wand at the large picture window in his room. The glass shattered with a loud crash, and Draco sent the broom soaring through the remains of the window.

We were circling nearly one hundred feet above the lake when Draco leaned down toward my ear and hissed in an aggravated voice, "Where should we go?"

I turned my head to glare at him. "How should I know? You take us somewhere you feel is safe." After I finished saying that I realized just how close our faces were. It would be a trifle to lean forward a little and touch his lips with my own. I turned back around and faced the oncoming clouds. The rising sun was at our backs and Draco urged the broom to greater speeds. It seemed that he had finally decided where we could go.

I woke up, hours later, with the setting sun shining in my face. It was a lovely dark red color that stained the undersides of the clouds a reddish orange. We had been flying for most of the day, and I had slept through the majority of it, cuddled up against Draco's chest. I turned to look at him, his beautiful white hair mirroring the colors of the sunset.

"Draco, where are we going?" I had to ask. I am curious by nature.

"One of my family's homes." He answered with a shrug. "We should be there by tomorrow morning. As soon as we get to the house, we will have to send out an owl to our Lord. He needs to know of our plight. I'm also positive that he would enjoy learning exactly how the Order discovered our identities. You wouldn't have any clue; would you?"

"I might," I said, speculating. "I have sound reason to believe that Snape is an important spy for the Order."

Draco shrugged. "He was at the meeting last night. His position in the circle was filled. I also noted that he was one of the first to leave. It was almost as if he needed to be somewhere else."

"Or that he needed to tell someone else something rather important." I added quietly. It was worth a guess.

"We will have to tell our Lord everything we know. He will most likely wish to see us as soon as he finds out. Until then, we will have to make do at my house." Draco shrugged and grumbled. "I'm getting broom sores."

I giggled. I couldn't help it.

"Come now oh strong and amazing seeker. You just can't be getting tired of flying on your broomstick." I laughed and Draco grumbled behind me.

It was still dark out when Draco started to angle the broom down towards the ground. Dawn wasn't a long way off, and I wanted to be in a bed when it came. Alas, it was not to be. The first rays of sunlight were just starting to become visible in the east when my feet finally came in contact with the ground.

I impatiently got of the broom and attempted to walk to the front doors of the large country house we had stopped at. I took one step and immediately stumbled. My muscles were cramped from being in the same position for hours. I whimpered and rubbed my legs, trying to get the blood flow back to normal. Beside me, Draco was doing the same. Together, we stood up and helped each other hobble into the house. Draco pushed open the huge front doors and led me across the threshold. A bell rang in the distance and two house elves came running. When they saw Draco, they bowed with their large ears brushing the ground.

"Two hot baths, one for the lady, one for me. Parchment, ink and a quill in my room. Please escort the lady to her bath and afterwards, to my room." Draco stood up straight and glared at the gaping house elves. "Now." He added. The elves ran.

Draco sighed quietly. "It's really not their fault. There wasn't supposed to be anyone here until June. I'm afraid that everything will be a trifle dusty. Please forgive them."

I smiled in answer. Draco started walking and I followed eagerly. The bath he had asked for sounded wonderful. He stopped at a large door and opened it for me.

"This is your bathroom. A house elf will come with a robe and a change of clothes when you ring the bell." Draco walked off without a second glance, so I walked into the bathroom. On one side of the bathroom was a huge marble sink and vanity. On the other side was a large shower, and an even larger bathtub.

The water in the tub was steaming slightly. I quickly got undressed and stepped into the hot water. It was bliss. All of the aches and pains from spending far too long on a broom eased. A large knot in my back muscle loosened from the luxurious heat. It was wonderful and relaxing.

An hour later, when the water was starting to go tepid, I stood up and pulled a large black, fuzzy towel off of the rack. There was a small hand bell on the vanity, just like Draco had said there would be. I rang the bell and a house elf appeared holding a robe and a pair of silk pajama pants, a large silk t-shirt, and my freshly cleaned underwear. I took the clothing from the elf with a smile of thanks and quickly pulled the clothes onto my body. I had forced Draco to wait for me long enough.

A small house elf led me to a black door and bowed. I knocked and opened to door when I heard Draco say, 'enter.' I walked into Draco's bedroom with a smirk on my face. The room looked almost exactly as the one in Hogwarts had except, this room was larger. Draco was sitting behind his desk, staring at me.

I'm very sure that I made a sight for sore eyes. My hair was tangled and I couldn't find a brush, the T-shirt was far too large on me, and I was swimming in what I am very sure where Draco's pants. Draco smiled and ignored the way I looked.

"I already wrote a letter to my father explaining that we will be needing the house for a while." Draco began. "I also started writing a missive to our Lord. I need to write about everything you discovered before we were forced to leave."

I sighed. It was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter Four

Warning: Sex, though I'm going to try and keep it R rated in accordance to this websites regulations.

I woke up, warm and content with, mercifully, nothing stressful on my mind. When exactly I had fallen asleep, I had little clue. Draco and I had worked well into the late afternoon on our letter to Voldemort. After the owl had gone flying away, our letter tied to it's foot, we had fallen into Draco's king sized bed, asleep within minutes. I rolled over to look at the boy lying next to me and smiled. He looked so cute and innocent when he was asleep, but he was so cold and cruel when he was awake. I'm not sure which side of Draco Malfoy I like better.

Draco slowly opened his eyes and turned to face me. I think he was aware that I had been staring at him for a while. Instead of the usual tart remark I had been expecting in return for my lengthy gaze, he just smiled knowingly.

"I think you like me," he smirked. I shook my head in an earnest no. "I think you do. Why else would you stare at me for so long?"

I couldn't think of a suitable reply, so I rolled over and ignored him. I felt the bed shift slightly as Draco moved. I thought he was getting off the bed.

There was a sudden, hot breath on my neck and I jumped, spinning around, surprised. Draco was unbelievably close to me, our bodies so close to touching that the only thing that would have fit between our bodies was a piece of parchment. It felt wrong, though I couldn't say why. When Draco relaxed his body, so we were pressed flush against each other, I knew why. I needed to feel his body against mine, I needed to be held by him, but I didn't want to depend on anyone.

I was almost about to pull away from Draco when he settled his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I was nearly lying on top of his body when he let his arm relax and just hold me. I was still considering separating myself from his warm and safe presence, but his lips sent the idea floating out of my head born on wings of happiness and pleasure.

It was a chaste kiss, just lips against lips, but there was fire in it. A fire was leaping between our bodies, binding us together with its pleasant heat.

I felt Draco's tongue slide between his lips and gently lick mine. I opened my mouth and let his tongue explore. He caressed my mouth with his tongue, feeling what I liked and disliked by my bodies response. After a while, he stopped and let me tentatively explore his mouth with my very inexperienced tongue. This was my first kiss, and it was wonderful.

Our tongues started to battle for dominance between our lips and Draco carefully slid his body on top of my own. His weight felt right. It was almost as if my body had been designed to accommodate Draco's.

His hands slid up my shirt to cup my breasts and I gasped against his mouth. His hands fit perfectly over my breasts. He gently caressed the nipples with his soft fingers and I had to choke back a loud, lusty moan.

I was right. Draco fit inside my body like a key in a lock. I had to wonder if Voldemort had done something to our bodies when he created us to make us so perfect for one another.

Our clothing was conspicuously missing when the owl returned. It was sometime around three in the morning and we were both asleep, our bodies tangled together. The owl hooted shrilly and nibbled on my ear impatiently. Owls, it seemed, had no respect for exhausted teenagers.

I took the letter from the owl with a smile of thanks and gently shook Draco awake.

He opened his eyes blearily and stared uncomprehendingly at the scroll of parchment in my hand.

"We got a reply from our Lord," I said, prompting his sleep-deprived brain. He immediately sat up and grabbed the letter from my hand.

"This letter is a portkey. It will take you to me at exactly four o'clock." Draco read the letter aloud and dropped it in his lap when he was done. "What time is it?" He asked, still a little dazed.

I looked around the room and spotted a small clock in the corner. "About three thirty," I answered with a sigh. I carefully detangled myself from Draco and went around the room looking for my clothing.

A half hour later, both of us were clutching the parchment, waiting for the portkey to activate. We had both showered, and gotten dressed in an amazingly short amount of time. I felt a tug around my navel and Draco's room disappeared from view.

We landed in the foyer of a large mansion. There was a house elf waiting for our arrival. It bowed and squeaked, 'this way masters.' We followed the elf down a number of long dark hallways and down into the dungeons.

In the main entry of the dungeons, an ancient guardroom, there was a large black throne. The house elf left us there, scampering off to hide.

"So you think that Severus Snape is the Order's spy, First Ginevra." A voice snarled from behind them. Draco and I span around to face our Lord and immediately bowed as low as we could.

"Yes Master," I whispered. "When my brother Ron tried to detain me he said that at the emergency Order meeting they had last night, Snape said that the Death Eaters had a new faction called the Elect and the leaders were Malfoy and a red head girl named Ginevra."

Voldemort scowled. "Was it imperative that you leave the castle?"

"My Lord, "Draco bowed again. "They tried to lock me in my room by closing the entrance and the floo. We had to force our way through a window to get out. Dumbledore must have known that we were the leaders."

"I see, we must see to this traitor. We must also take action against any future incursions of such a vile nature." Voldemort snarled angrily. "I hope that you will see to this problem at our next meeting. You are dismissed." Voldemort waved his hand and turned from them. Draco and I bowed and walked out of the room.

When we got back to Draco's mansion a house elf was waiting for us, two letters in his hands. As soon as he caught sight of us, the elf bowed.

"Master, Missus, letters came for you while you were away." The elf squeaked. Draco took the letters from the elf and the house elf ran out of the room. Draco handed me a letter and was busy opening one of his own.

I sighed and sat down at his desk to read my letter.

_Ginny, _

_Why did you run? We could have cleared up everything. We know that you aren't a traitor or a leader of this foolish Elect group. We just need you here so we can tell Dumbledore that. Snape said that this Ginevra girl had dark red hair, and unbelievably pale, unblemished skin. I know that you have hair the same color as mine and that you have more freckles than the entire family combined. If you come back we can get Snape to verify that you don't look anything like this Ginevra. _

_Please come back to school and stop worrying mum. _

_Sincerely, _

_Ron_

I laughed at Rons' stupidity. It should have been obvious by my actions and by the fact that I disappeared with Malfoy, which side I was courting. Ron was a true, unfettered, idiot.

A letter dropped on top of Ron's.

"Read this," Draco said, laughter evident in his voice.

I turned to smile at him. "Only if you read what Ron sent me." I handed him my letter and turned to read the one Draco had received.

_Mr. Malfoy, _

_Please turn yourself over to the Ministry of Magic at once. If you do we will promise a more lenient punishment. Please be aware that we know where you are hiding and that you have young Miss Weasley as your captive. You have until noon tomorrow to hand yourself, and Miss Weasley over to the Aurors positioned at the front gates of your manor. If you do not we will force our way into your home. You have been warned in accordance with Ministry protocol. Please do as you have been instructed. We await your arrival. _

_The Ministry of Magic_

_Head Auror Unit_

"I'm not sure whose letter is more hilarious. Ron saying that he thinks I'm innocent or the Ministry telling us that they know where we are." I turned to look at Draco. "What should we do?"

"That is the simple part," Draco said, smiling mischievously. "We send a letter to your brother telling him how misinformed he truly is and thank him for the information concerning Snape. Then we write a letter to the Head Auror Unit thanking them for the wonderful information they sent us. After that we leave the country and go shopping in France. How would you like an entire new wardrobe courtesy of your white haired Vampire?"

I smiled at him. "I would love some new clothes. I would also love some answers."

"All in good time, my pet, all in good time. Now we have two letters to write and French accents to perfect. Shall we go Manque?" He asked in a very bad imitation of French.

"Oui mon amour." I answered with a smile of my own.

Alastor Moody, more widely known as Mad-Eye Moody, stepped into the foyer of Draco Malfoy's personal manor. He had an Auror group at his back so he should have felt protected, yet there was something wrong with the feel of the mansion. The front doors had been unlocked, and there was a house elf waiting for them.

"Misters," it squeaked. "My Master and his missus left a letter from you. I am to give you the letter and ask you to leave the premises." The elf handed him a letter and ushered him out of the large front doors. They slammed closed behind him, and neither he, nor any of the other Aurors could open them again.

_Dear Mr. Moody, _

_Don't you just love Ministry policy? We really must thank you for the warning you sent us. Ginny and I are going out of the country for an extended shopping trip. Please give our condolences to the Ministry and to Dumbledore. We are really sorry but we wont be able to attend our trials. Maybe some other time. _

_Sincerely, _

_Draco and Ginevra_

We've been in France for nearly a week and I was having the time of my life. Shopping during the day, nighttime dinners on the Eiffel Tower. It was wonderful. Draco was treating me like a queen, and I have to admit, I think I'm getting a little spoiled.

We were walking down the main boulevard, hand in hand, when a dark haired French man, a wand held loosely in one hand, walked up to us.

"Monsieur, Dame, do you know these people?" He held out a newspaper. On the cover was a picture of us and a lengthy description in French. The pictures were old ones. Draco's picture still had white blond hair that was slicked back with a large multitude of hair gel. The picture's eyes flashed a dark gray-blue. My picture was from my first year. I still had red-orange hair and more freckles than I could count. The pictures eyes were also dark brown.

"Oh dear," Draco sighed, his French accent perfect. "What has my foolish cousin done now? I will have to pay him a visit very soon. Thank you very much." He gave the man back his newspaper and we walked off. It was becoming far too dangerous to be out in the streets even in France.

Tonight was the important Death Eater meeting where we were going to interrogate every single member of the dark to confirm their loyalty to Voldemort and the Elect. We had decided to attempt this in a very different manner than anyone expected. Instead of using basic torture such as the Cruciatus Curse to get the answers we are seeking, Draco and I were going to use an advanced potion that was bound to be fun.

With a sigh of pure excitement I put on my cloak and prepared to portkey to the meeting site. Not only were we going to have a lot of fun with the Death Eaters tonight, but also Voldemort was going to teach both of us an advanced way to apparate that should be able to get us through the Hogwarts shields. I can't wait.


	5. Chapter Five

"Everyone is to take a glass and drink the potion it contains. There is an anti spilling charm on these glasses so either drink the potion, or die. Don't even think about attempting to deceive us." Draco called out instructions to the circle of Death Eaters. A large tray was floating around the inside of the circle, guided by my wand. On the tray, glasses rattled, a black liquid condensed inside the containers. The cold liquid was simmering as if it was still over a fire. Occasionally sparks flew from a glass, illuminating the death contained inside.

The Death Eaters had obediently come at Voldemort's call. Voldemort had given instructions to his following, before transferring the meeting over to our capable hands. We were now going to discover who the traitor to our cause is. This was going to be a great deal of fun.

"Answer our questions truthfully or suffer the consequences." I called out into the waiting Death Eaters. I sent the tray around the circle again to collect the now empty glasses with a quick flick of my wand.

"Are you a Death Eater?" Draco asked. A chorus of 'yes's answered his query. Sadly, no one had screamed yet. "Are your interests solely those of Voldemort's?" Draco asked our second question, a broad smirk filling his face with glee.

"Yes." Was the confused answer. It seemed that the Death Eaters couldn't figure out why we were asking such odd questions. Draco turned to look at me, an eyebrow raised. I smirked back at him.

Suddenly, nearly the entire circle fell to the ground, clutching their stomachs, screaming in unbelievable pain. The potion was taking effect on our liars.

"Those of you that aren't experiencing any pain, please leave the area. There is no need for your continued presence here." I smirked again and walked over to Draco. Everyone still able to stand and think disappeared with varied popping sounds.

We let the screaming continue for another minute. I was basking in the pain filled cries. They were like the screams of a mother who had just found her dead child and the moans of a torture room, combined into an excruciating symphony. It could only be better by adding in the smell of freshly burned flesh and the sound of dripping blood.

"Are you loyal solely to Voldemort and his Elect?" Draco asked eagerly. He was enjoying this even more than I was.

The moaning fools on the ground all answered answered, "yes" in a painful sob. Sadly the screaming gradually stopped from some of the forms writhing on the ground. A couple Death Eaters still screamed, Snape included.

Draco and I walked to all those who had stopped screaming.

"Did you like the feeling of the potion boiling your insides?" I snarled. The potion we had brewed was designed to boil inside of a person's stomach whenever they lied. The potion was almost like an acid. It was corrosive. As the potion boiled, it ate away the lining of the stomach. The longer the potion was inside of the body, the further it traveled down the digestive tract. Soon, the potion would begin dissolving the intestines.

We had tested the potion on a muggle boy. We took the boy to our home and fed him. For the next seventy-two hours we fed the boy food laced with this potion. When we had were sure that the potion had entered his blood stream, we had the boy lie. His body was completely destroyed.

We had found the potion in an old book called, '50 ways to cause pain'. I have decided that it is my favorite.

"I want to know what other interests you have that don't include Voldemort." I snarled with a sneer of impatience. I wanted to go back to the screaming, but we needed to know the truth.

Slowly, the Death Eaters recovered enough to answer.

"My job, Personal power, and Gringotts," were a few of the more interesting answers. Lucius Malfoy answered "My money." Unfortunately, no one even tried to lie. There wasn't any more screaming from these foolish Death Eaters.

"You may go. Do better in the future." I sniffed at them, but I had already lost interest in their pitiful existence. The screams were pulling me closer. The cadence was calling to my soul.

The screams woke something inside of me, a kindred spirit. The beautiful pain that those around me where feeling, called to this entity. It grew, making my heart race and my breath catch. It was wondrous. I closed my eyes and reveled in its glory. I heard Draco gasp in pleasure next to me. It seemed that he was feeling the same rapture I was.

I forced my eyes open again and gasped. Draco and I were glowing like two stars in the middle of the blackest night. Our bodies had taken an ethereal change. My hair flowed like a river of blood behind me, and my eyes glowed blood in their sockets. Draco was a ghost; his white hair flowing around him like a cape of snow. His eyes became blue lanterns in the darkness as I watched him.

Draco reached out a hand to me and I took it, glad for the lifeline he was giving me. As soon as our hands touched, a jolt of electricity went through our bodies.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the presence faded. It left reluctantly, leaving behind a trail of sensations that I was loath to give up. Our skin faded back into its usual pale coloring, and the glow left our bodies completely.

The screaming around us had faded. The Death Eaters' voices were becoming hoarse from such damaging usage.

"If you want the pain to stop," I heard Draco hiss. "Tell us the names of whom else you work for."

"Dumbledore", and "The Ministry of Magic," were the two answers they gave. The pain stopped. They clutched at their stomachs, trying to protect their injured abdomens.

"They are all yours my Lord." Draco said, bowing to a dark figure in front of us. I bowed shakily. I was still a little stunned by what had just happened.

"Thank you Elect Draco, Elect Ginevra. Go home now and return tomorrow night for your apparating lessons. I'm afraid that I need to dispose of these traitors before I can teach you anything." We bowed again and Draco pulled out our portkey.

We were back in the bedroom in our rented home in France in a few seconds. I turned around to ask Draco if he knew what had just happened to us. Before I could ask he was kissing me roughly. It seems that the odd experience we had just gone through had exited him in more ways than I had originally thought. Luckily, I was happy to oblige.

It was much later that night when I was finally able to ask my questions.

"Draco? What are we? You need to tell me everything."

Draco sighed and pulled my body into the circle of his arms. "I don't know much." He sighed again. "We were created as a weapon; the Vampire Elect; a group of children who were specifically chosen by Voldemort to carry his gift until puberty. When our bodies started to grow up, our powers began to develop. Unfortunately, human bodies were never meant to carry such power. The power couldn't be encased inside of our frail skins so Voldemort added another gift. He gave us the gift of beauty. Somehow he took the bodies we were given at birth, and gave our persons the strength to hold our powers. Your hair, eyes and skin, my hair, eyes and skin, those are the visible effects. The healing, that is an imperceptible effect. What you haven't noticed is that your strength and speed have increased. If you wanted to, you could easily pick up this bed while I was still sitting on it and you could outrace the Hogwarts train while you where carrying the bed.

"When you compare the other, weaker, members of the Elect to other unearthly races, you will notice one thing. They are all similar to Vampires. The weaker Elect gained their full powers earlier than us because it took them a shorter amount of time for their power to enter their bodies. The exact moment that all of their powers awoke; their incisors began to grow. They grew teeth designed for puncturing through skin. Plus, they crave fresh warm blood. Sometimes the weaker Elect need to be restrained because they attack humans in order to get their blood.

"I believe that Voldemort gave us these powers before he realized that our bodies couldn't handle it. When he found out, he decided to use Vampires as a foundation. I don't think Voldemort realized that the teeth and the blood cravings would be included." Draco ended his explanation with a sigh, and pulled my body closer to his.

Everything he said made sense. The healing, the speed, my changes, everything had a reason. Now I know why I'm not human. I just had one small question. "Draco, Vampires can't walk in the sun, but we can. Why? Did Voldemort do something to change that?"

Draco thought for a minute before answering. I don't think he ever thought of the sunlight issue before. "No. Voldemort didn't have anything to do with it. I think that because our bodies are just taking on the appearance of Vampirism, not the actual transformation, we can still walk in the sun." Draco pulled the covers over our bodies. "No more questions for now, lets get some sleep." We hadn't gone to sleep yesterday, so both of us were a little tired.

When I woke up in the morning, I was actually hungry for human food. I pulled on a robe and walked into the kitchen, intent on making some eggs and toast. As I was walking past the hall mirror, I stopped. One of the myths that surround Vampires is that Vampire's don't have reflections. I took a deep breath and turned to look in the mirror.

I was there! Blood red hair, pale skin, and blood red eyes. I was all visible. I sighed in relief and turned to continue on my way towards breakfast. A sudden bright flash from my eyes reflecting in the mirror stopped me. I span around to look at my eyes again.

The iris's were their usual blood red, the pupils a dark black. I sighed quietly but instead of looking away, I looked closer. Around my pupils was a thin band of the lightest blue I had ever seen. Actually, now that I was thinking about it, I have seen that color of blue before.

"I know you like to look at yourself in mirrors, but this is a little obsessive." Draco drawled from behind me. I twisted around to stare at him. His light blue eyes were looking at me quizzically. Draco's eyes were the same color blue that had invaded my eyes. I looked into his eyes, trying to see if he had any strange colors as well.

He did. In a circle, the same size and place as the blue in my eyes, was a band of blood red. A red the same color as my eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Our eyes. I have your blue and you have my red." I answered. Draco gently pushed me aside and stared into the mirror. I could tell when he found the red. Draco's eyes widened and he turned to look into my eyes.

"This is strange." He murmured. "Maybe it's some sort of mutation." He rubbed his chin. "I don't have a clue what the colors mean. We will have to ask our Lord tonight when we see him again." Draco looked at me and shrugged apologetically. "I don't know much about our new forms, but one thing I do know is that once a part of us changes, it stays that way. These colors are not supposed to be present." Draco shook his head and started walking toward the kitchens. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." He called back to me. "What do you want for breakfast?"

I took one last look in the mirror, sighed, and followed him into the kitchen. "Food would be nice."


	6. Chapter Six

Ron, Harry, and Hermione pounded up the circular stairs leading to Dumbledore's office. Ron was in the lead, his face red with worry, a note clutched in one of his big hands. Ron threw open the large door and rushed into the room.

Dumbledore looked up at them, his blue eyes unsurprised.

"Headmaster, you need to get Professor Snape," Ron gasped and held out the letter he had been clutching. "We got this five minutes ago." Dumbledore took the letter from Ron and read it slowly.

_Dear Ron, _

_Thank you very much for your extremely informative letter. It is really nice to hear how truly gullible you are. I must notify you about the truth before you come and try to save me. I am the First Elect Ginevra that you were talking about when you tried to detain me back in Hogwarts. There is more than enough evidence supporting that fact floating around the school if you cared to look._

_Next, I really must thank you for the evidence concerning our dear deceased Professor Snape. It was the information you wrote in your last letter to me that condemned him. Don't feel bad. It wasn't just your fault. I'm sure that Harry and Hermione helped you write the letter. Therefore, Snape's death is Harry's, Hermione's, and your fault. _

_Lots of love, _

_Ginevera Weasley_

_P.S. Tell Dumbledore that his old pal Tom is thinking about his favorite Transfiguration teacher. Tom is sending a big gift for Dumbledore with his next letter. It isn't anything dangerous, so please open it._

When Dumbledore finished reading the letter he looked up. The ever-present happy twinkle was absent from his eyes. He shook his head sadly and sighed.

"Professor Snape went to spy at a Death Eater meeting last night and hasn't returned. There hasn't been any word of his whereabouts, so I'm afraid we must assume the worst." Dumbledore said, his eyes tearing slightly as he spoke.

"So then it's my fault that Snape died. I condemned Snape because I'm an idiot!" Ron gasped. He turned around and flung himself from the room at top speeds. Hermione quickly wiped a tear off of her cheek and ran after him.

Harry collapsed on a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and looked up at Dumbledore accusingly. "It can't have been our fault. Ginny knew that Snape was an Order member. She saw him at Sirius's home. I tried to tell Ron that, but he wouldn't listen." Harry put his head in his hands. "Ron's going to go crazy."

Dumbledore stood up and walked to the door. "It wasn't his fault at all. Mr. Weasley needs to know this. Follow me, Harry." Dumbledore walked out of his office and down into the hallways of his school. Dumbledore didn't stop to think at any intersection. He walked unwaveringly towards the North Tower, Harry trailing worriedly behind him.

They found Ron and Hermione just outside the locked door leading into the tower room.

"Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore sighed. "Whom do you blame Professor Snape's death on?"

Ron looked up, wiping his eyes on his sleeve and valiantly trying to pretend that he hadn't just been crying. "I blame myself. I sent that letter to Ginny. I'm the one who let my mouth run in the common room last week. Snape died because I'm a fool." Ron answered, his voice cracking a few times as he tried to convey his sorrow. "I didn't even like him, but I still caused Snape's death." Another tear slid down Ron's face.

"Wrong!" Dumbledore thundered suddenly. "Wrong! I am the cause of Severus Snape's demise. I am the one who sent him into such peril last night, even when I knew that Ginevra had inside information.

"Mr. Weasley," he continued in a softer voice. "This is what the Death Eaters do. They try to make you feel bad. Their goal is to hurt you. Ginevra knew that having a death on your conscience would hurt you the most. They twisted the facts to find a depiction of the incident that would do the most injury. They also knew that seeing one of my students suffer because of my folly would hurt me." Dumbledore shut his eyes and shook his head slightly. "This is war, Mr. Weasley. In war people die. One day you will be on the battlefield, leading your troops into certain death. Be prepared, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore stood up, and walked down the tower steps. He was gone before anyone could say a word.

The next day, during breakfast, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating their first meal since breakfast the day before. They had missed lunch and dinner yesterday because they had spent the afternoon discussing Ginny's letter.

Ron looked up into the enchanted ceiling and sighed. "I almost wish the mail wouldn't come. Then I wont have to remember that letter." He shook his head and looked down at his plate.

A few minutes later, hundreds of owls swooped down into the Great Hall. Every single person received a package of various sizes. The trio looked at each other then turned to rip open the large boxes that had been dropped off in front of them.

Hermione got her package open and gasped. Sitting in a pool of blood was a scalp of greasy black hair. People were screaming at the contents of their packages.

Ron slowly pulled open his box, scared to find what was inside. Dripping blood and pieces of brain was the middle of Snape's head. Snape's black eyes fixed open with a look of pain and sheer horror glued there forever.

Harry received the mouth and chin part of Snape's head. Next to them, Neville fainted, a finger topped by a long nail landing on the floor next to his prone body.

Another owl flapped into the Great Hall and the students watched it warily. It deposited a red, smoking envelope at Dumbledore's chest.

The letter exploded and Ginny's sweet voice, and Draco's grating one filled the entire hall.

"Did you like our gift?" Draco said; his voice magnified a hundred times.

"The body parts are the remains of your late Potions Master, Professor Snape." Ginny's voice added.

"Do us a favor," Draco started.

"Don't send any more spies into the Death Eater ranks." Ginny finished. She giggled quietly, "Actually, Do send more spies. It was so much fun watching Snape and the spy the Ministry had planted, writhe in pain, screaming until our potion ate them from the inside out." The letter blew up, sending sparks flying everywhere. Ginny and Draco's cruel laughter could be heard echoing through the now silent Great Hall.

Dumbledore lifted his head from his hands and called out, "Everyone please return to your common rooms. Classes are canceled for today. If anyone feels ill, either bodily or mentally, please go to the infirmary." Dumbledore stood up and walked out of the room, the rest of the teachers filing out behind him like good little ducklings.

Draco and Ginny were sitting together in their large flat in France, chuckling over a letter they had just received. Blaise Zabini had sent a letter describing the mayhem and terror their little "Present" had caused.

"Longbottom fainted!" Ginny gasped out, giggling uncontrollably. Draco smirked and threw an arm around Ginny's shoulders.

Seconds later, another owl came flying through their open window. It was from a loyal Death Eater at the Ministry of Magic. They had sent another special gift to the Ministry. The letter said that everything had gone as planned. The Ministry had closed down for the rest of the day, and the Aurors were in frenzy.

By the time she had finished reading the letter, Ginny was rolling on the floor, laughing.

"Oh, this was brilliant!" She gasped out. Ginny quickly wiped her eyes on Draco's shirt. Ignoring Draco's scowl, Ginny grabbed his shoulders and dragged him towards the bed. "This calls for a celebration!" Ginny smiled and kissed Draco soundly.

"They attacked the ministry in the same manner as Hogwarts," Dumbledore sighed. All of the adults were at an Order of the Phoenix meeting. They were discussing the events of the past week. First the two of the most important and influential Death Eaters, leaders of this Elect group, escaped from between their fingers. Then the Order's only spy, Severus Snape was brutally killed along with the Ministry spy. Plus, there was the bloody fiasco that had scarred the students.

"What should we do to retaliate?" Dumbledore asked hopefully.

"Find those little Elect leaders and crush them," Alastor Moody snarled. He was still upset about the Ministry policy giving the teenagers the time to escape. Next time he was planning on attacking and asking the Ministry for permission after the two were in his custody.

"Yes, but do you know where they are? Do you even know what they look like?" A dark haired Tonks asked quietly.

"We have pictures of both Draco and Ginevra from their first year at school. There have not been any recent pictures taken. Ginevra was constantly under a very large black cloak. Malfoy wore a black hat." McGonagall sighed. "Molly, you haven't seen what your daughter looks like, have you?"

Molly Weasley stood up, shaking her head. "Ginny locked herself in her room during the day or disappeared into the woods behind the house. She never took her cloak off in anyone's presence. It didn't matter how much we begged." She started crying and her husband put his arms around her.

"We never questioned Ginny. We honestly thought she was going through a phase." Arthur finished for his sobbing wife.

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "We also don't have any information about Draco. The Slytherins were most unhelpful when we tried to interrogate them. There must be something we can do!"

With a near silent pop, an advantage to the advanced form of apparating Voldemort had taught them, Draco appeared in the Slytherin common room, completely oblivious to the fact that a few floors above him the Order was talking about him. The students in the common room fell over themselves as they all tried to greet him at once.

"I need all of you to go around the school. Listen for anything suspicious. Anyone who tells me important information will get a gift. Anyone who gives information to Dumbledore or one of his followers will go the same way as dear Professor Snape." Draco scanned the room, his cold eyes fixed on anyone who he didn't feel was loyal.

"Any Elect members will need to be introduced to Ginevra," he added. "I will inform you of the time."

With an equally soft pop, he was gone.


	7. Chapter Seven

"I need a plan to capture the Potter boy and his two friends. Somehow we need to force those three meddlers away from Dumbledore's protections. Then we need a way to bring them to us." We were at the next Death Eater meeting and I daresay that all of the Death Eaters were relieved that Draco and I weren't running it. We had certainly guaranteed unquestioning loyalty from our followers at the last meeting and with the subsequent presents to the school and Ministry. Needless to say, Voldemort was very pleased with our work.

"Anyone with ideas, please come forward." The Dark Lord snarled.

One cloaked figure dropped to his knees in a low bow. "Master, we could plant a spy of our own inside of Hogwarts."

Voldemort nodded. "We could. Except, the idea has already been tried. I put my most trusted Death Eater into the school disguised as Mad-Eye-Moody. He delivered me Potter, but was captured by Dumbledore. Now Dumbledore makes certain that only people he trusts with his life are allowed near Potter. We already have the Slytherins at the School, spying for us. Students overhear a good bit of helpful information."

"You could try using bait again, My Lord." Another man was on the ground, bowing to Voldemort.

"That is possible, yes, but who could we capture that would force Potter away from the castle?"

I got an idea. A truly brilliant idea. "Me." I called out. "You could use me."

Voldemort turned to look at me, a scowl on his snake-like face. "You have severed all ties with the Potter boy. How would you help?"

I looked up at Voldemort and opened my eyes into a wide innocent look. "Dear Ron," I said in a high, girly voice. "This is the first chance I've gotten to tell you the truth. I've been under the Imperious curse for a while. The Death Eaters have been controlling me with it. They are making me do horrible things!" I forced my voice to hitch and sob. "I've been pretending to be a good girl so the monsters forget to renew the spell. They left me in a room with parchment, ink and an owl because they think I'm still under the curse. Ron, I'm in a big house near the ocean. Please come and save me. I don't know if I can hold on any longer. Love, Your little sister Ginny. P.S. I'm sorry for everything they have made me do. The letter, the howler, running away from you. I miss you Ron. Please hurry." I smirked coldly at the circle of surprised Death Eaters. "He'll lap it up like a cat with a bowl of cream. Ron will drag Harry, Hermione, and every other student he trusts to every single large house by the sea."

"And if he shows the letter to Dumbledore?" Voldemort asked. Even though he already knew the answer, many of his Death Eaters didn't, the idiots.

"It will plant a seed of doubt in both Dumbledore's, and my brother and his friend's, minds. Dumbledore might send someone to check all of the homes by the sea. We could give them the impression that we are hiding in a certain place. It is entirely possible that Dumbledore could send someone to rescue me. I could end up back at Hogwarts in the perfect position to hear everything that the Order is planning."

Voldemort nodded. "Send the letter at once!"

I looked at Voldemort slyly. I still had another part of my idea to tell. "My Lord. You could also send the Potter boy broken, dreamlike images of me being tortured. Harry might think that you really are torturing me and are accidentally sending the images to him. If he doesn't connect the dreams to you, My Lord, he might feel guilty for possibly letting me suffer. It will force the hope of my innocence to grow."

Voldemort nodded again. "First Elect Ginevra has devised a brilliant plan. Lucius, you are to buy and furnish a large house by the sea. Take as many people as you need to get the job done. Make sure that it is discreet. Elect Zabini, you and Slytherin house are to taunt Potter and his friends about seeing Elect Ginevra tortured. Be discreet. Parkinson, you are to make our new house seem like the headquarters of the Death Eaters. I want the house to be oozing darkness by the time I get there. Lestrange, you are to make sure that the dungeons are in working order. You have two weeks, Go." Voldemort turned and walked out of the circle as his Death Eaters bowed and apparated away.

When all of the Death Eaters had left, Voldemort turned to look at me. "I made a good choice when I created you," he sighed. "Send the letter once the preparations are finished." Voldemort disappeared and I just stood there in shock. I had just received praise from the Dark Lord. It was amazing. With a slight smile at my good fortune, I apparated back to our flat in France. I had a rather heartrending letter to compose.

It had been nearly two weeks since Snape's body had been delivered to Hogwarts in many different pieces. Every single package that was owled into the school had to be checked by a teacher before the owl was allowed to deliver it to the students. The staff didn't want another bloody disaster. Unfortunately, the teachers didn't have time to read every single letter that was delivered, so Ron received an innocent letter without any of the teachers knowing. He immediately showed Harry and Hermione and then ran up a few flights of stairs to show the letter to Dumbledore. It seemed that Ginny might be innocent after all. It was time for some careful planning and spying. Dumbledore had sent out some Order members to search the coast for signs of dark activity. Once they reported back, the Order would plan out their next move. Hopefully, what Ginny had written was true. If it wasn't the Order could be chasing a wild hare while the Death Eaters planned something else. They would have to be careful.

"Ginny," Draco murmured into my hair late at night. We were not planning on going to sleep tonight, but it was always nice to relax in bed in each other's arms. "Ginny, what are you going to do when your family tries to attack the Death Eaters? I know that your whole family will be fighting for the Order."

I had to think for a minute before answering. I had never contemplated the fact that I would need to kill all of my brothers and my parents. What would I do?

"Ron I could kill without a problem. The prat is horrible. Percy is the same. He deserted us and acted vile whenever I was around. Fed and George are Gred and Forge. You can't do anything about them. I don't want to kill them, but if need be I suppose I can. I never really saw Bill or Charlie when I was growing up. They were already going to school by the time I was three. Then, when I was finally old enough to go to school they were off in other countries doing their jobs. Charlie works with Dragons and Bill works for Gringotts. They could be very useful for our cause, as could Fred and George. If we could change their minds about the light, we would have the Dragons and a good part of Gringotts.

"My parents are a different story. They try to believe the best in everyone and they love Harry like he was their seventh son. If they try to attack us they must be killed. I wont miss my mother. She is a controlling harpy woman. My father is obsessed with muggles. Killing him would be a breeze. Have you ever heard a lecture about batteries before? Not even the muggle studies class does that. What about you? If your father continues to love his money more than he loves Voldemort, will you be able to dispose of him?"

Draco shrugged into my back. "It doesn't matter to me. I could kill anyone without a thought." He paused for a moment to think. "If you wanted me to, I could even kill your family since you seem so reluctant to dispose of four of them."

I smiled and turned to look at Draco. "You would do that for me?"

He nodded and drew me closer to his body. "I would do anything for you Ginevera."

It was very sweet that Draco wanted to kill people for me. It was like present from a devoted lover or boyfriend. I suppose that we were that close. If he killed my family for me, I would have to do something equally wonderful for him. I wonder what type of bloody present my Draco would enjoy?

The next day we received a call from our new base on the eastern coast. They had captured an Order member who had been spying on them. Draco and I quickly went over to the base to have a talk with dear old Kingsley Shacklebolt.

An hour later we walked out of the dungeon where Shacklebolt had been detained covered head to toe in, the now deceased, Kingsley's blood. We had extracted a lot of important information from him before he died. Hand in hand, leaving a trail of blood behind us, Draco and I walked upstairs to the Death Eater meeting we were having to update everyone on our plans.

I turned to smile quickly at Draco as we walked up the last staircase. He smirked back at me and we froze. His eyes were nearly completely red.

"Your eyes!" Draco gasped. "Their gray!"

"You eyes are blood red." I snarled. "Do you think being near blood makes our eyes change colors?" I whispered.

"Maybe. Come on we need to get to that meeting." Draco grabbed my arm and started pulling me down the hall. I shook him off and we walked into the large banquet room together.

As soon as the Death Eaters saw us they gasped and backed away. I could understand why. Both of us were covered in another man's blood and were smiling as if our birthdays had come early. I'm sure we looked like death in a corporeal form.

"After thoroughly interrogating the prisoner, we have some interesting information to report." Draco called into the shocked Death Eaters. "The Order has decided to check out the information from First Elect Ginevra's letter. They have sent spies along the English and Scottish coast." He turned to look at me and I saw that his eyes were back to their normal coloring.

"It seems that the Weasley's are willing to believe that I am innocent. Ron and Harry had to be physically restrained to keep them from going with the spies to look for me. I have little doubt that Potter and his two friends will be part of the army that storms this castle. They are also going to be planning a rescue attempt for me once they discover our whereabouts." I have a plan for when they attacked. It was a plan that would insure that I was taken back to Hogwarts. There wasn't any point in telling it now. I wanted to hold all of my cards to the end. Plus I had to make sure that Draco agreed with the plan before I revealed my genius.

It was the first Hogsmeade weekend this year and nearly every student allowed to leave the castle had run for the doors that morning. Things were becoming far too cramped and uncomfortable in the castle. Tempers were running high and everyone was extremely worried. Ron had received two detentions that morning for attacking a Slytherin. The boy had taunted Ron, saying that he had seen Ginny being horribly tortured. Ron, being a hotheaded Weasley, had attacked the boy, right in front of their new potions teacher. The teacher had decided to emanate the late Professor Snape by favoring Slytherins.

The student body was just exiting from the horseless carriages when five owls, carrying a large package flew over their heads. The owls hovered there for a minute as the carriages pulled away to go back to Hogwarts. With a sudden loud screech, the owls dropped. The package exploded.

Blood, pieces of human, and owl guts flew everywhere and rained down on the student's heads. Everyone was screaming and crying. Some were running into buildings and some were running up the path to Hogwarts. One girl was running around in circles until she slipped on a piece of entrails and landed in a pool of blood.

Up in the Headmasters office in Hogwarts, Dumbledore had just received another letter via a live owl.

_I hope you like our new gift. Shacklebolt makes such a good bomb. _

Dumbledore threw a large pinch of floo power into the flames. "Minerva! Get the students back to the school now!"

Another owl came flying into the open window. It held a letter that read-

_P.S. Too late!_


	8. Chapter Eight

It was horrible, absolutely horrible. Students, most crying, were walking back into the castle covered in blood and pieces of flesh. Hagrid walked into the entrance hall carrying five unconscious students. A few students had lost control of their bladders from fright. Everyone was shaking, even the teachers. McGonagall looked stunned as she helped two students walk back to the school.

"Everyone please take a shower and return to the Great Hall. All bathrooms are open, even the prefect baths." Dumbledore was standing in front of the bedraggled crowd, tears of horror gracing his large blue eyes. The crowd quickly walked off. Everyone wanted to get clean.

"How could they do this?" Minerva asked, her voice scratchy from unshed tears.

"How could anyone do this to innocent children?" Dumbledore answered. "Whatever Voldemort created isn't human, or at least, it doesn't feel human emotions. Whoever did this is far more dangerous than The Dark Lord." Dumbledore paused to think for a second. Suddenly he looked up at his deputy headmistress in shock. "I don't think even Voldemort knows what he created. There is no way that Voldemort would allow someone more powerful than himself to be alive. If Voldemort doesn't know what power his underlings are hiding from him, he isn't the one controlling this war. If we thought Voldemort was horrifying," he closed his eyes and grimaced. "He is nothing compared to his creations."

"Oh man, that was brilliant!" I gasped, leaning on a laughing Draco for support. We were standing inside of Honeydukes after we had "run" from the explosion. The store was empty except for us. In front of us, through the large candy filled window, we could see teachers and towns people helping the students. As we watched Professor Sinistra from Astronomy slipped in a particularly large puddle of blood and fell, knocking over two students in spray of blood. We just laughed harder.

"Come on, we need to get back to the manor." Draco forced through his laughter.

We arrived, still chortling slightly, at our new home on the English coast.

"The plan was successful?" A high cold voice asked.

We immediately stopped laughing and bowed to our Lord. "Yes my Lord," I answered. "It was most successful."

"And the third letter?" Voldemort asked dangerously.

"The letter is on its way my Lord." Draco answered with another bow.

"Very good, you may go."

Dumbledore was sitting in his large chair at the staff table in the Great Hall, thinking. How was it possible to create something so powerful and inhuman? An owl glided into the hall, Dumbledore jumped to his feet, wand in hand, before he realized that the owl held a small piece of parchment in its beak. With slight trepidation, he took the letter and read it.

When McGonagall walked into the room she had the letter shoved in her face by a pallid Dumbledore.

_Have you finished washing Kinsley down the drain? Little Ginny had to package the body herself. The Imperious Curse is a wonderful thing. Oops, I wasn't supposed to tell you that Ginny is unwillingly under our control, but I suppose you already know. After all, she did send that letter. Don't worry; she has been punished for it. We told you not to send another spy. This is the result you get. You have been warned. _

_Draco_

"Minerva, if this keeps up, we might be forced to close the school. Our students cannot be exposed to such gruesome happenings. How can we prevent this?"

"How can we let that young girl suffer?" She asked him, sniffing slightly. "We have to save her!"

Dumbledore nodded. "Call an Order meeting tonight. I need to give an announcement to our students." He nodded towards the small group of Slytherins that were waiting for the rest of the students to show up. McGonagall nodded, her lips pressed into a thin angry line and walked out of the hall.

"Draco! We just received a letter from Adrian Pucey. He overheard Dumbledore and McGonagall talking about rescuing me. They are going to have an Order meeting tonight to discuss what to do. They were also talking about closing the school." I called into the next room where Draco was spelling something with his wand.

Draco poked his head into the room I was in and smirked. "It seems that our plan is working. I'll go and deliver Pucey's reward."

"Can I come?" I asked eagerly. "I want to meet the other Elect."

Draco nodded his assent.

Minutes later, we apparated into a corner of the Slytherin common room. Addressing the students with his back turned towards us was the new potions teacher and the new head of Slytherin house.

"So do you understand how important it is that you tell someone every speck of information you have on Draco Malfoy? We need to know what he looks like, how he acts, anything."

Draco smirked at me, winked and threw an arm over the mans' shoulder.

"So you want to know everything about me?" Draco drawled. "Come, let's take a short walk. We can talk about me. I like that subject. Oh, do keep your hands in sight Mr. ... what is your name again?" Draco pulled the unwilling, scared man out of the door and into the hallways of Hogwarts.

As soon as they were gone I stepped into the center of the common room. "Of course, all of you realize that if you dare tell anyone about us, you will not live to see another sunrise." The students turned to look at me, startled. The only person who had ever come to see them before was Draco. They had never seen me before.

"Adrian Pucey, you gave us useful information. Come forward to get your reward." A small, brown haired third year stepped forward. He knelt at my feet, a look of awe on his small face. I held out a small badge with the Dark Mark on it to all of the congregated students. "This badge signifies that Adrian Pucey has earned a small favor from either me, or Draco. You may ask for this small favor at any time. As long as it doesn't interfere with any of our plans, we will grant it." I handed the badge to the boy. "You understand that it is imperative that no one outside of Slytherin house knows that this exists?" The boy nodded. Not only would the badge signify a favor for the boy, but also it would help us keep tabs on all of the Slytherins. If one of our Slytherins finally cracks and dares to tell someone about either Draco, or me the badge held spells that would contact us and give us information of that person. I looked at the room with a smirk. "Now I would like to see all of the Elect members. Everyone else please retire to your dorms." There was a scramble as the majority of the students rushed to get out of the common room. About ten students stayed to greet me.

"First Elect Ginevra," Blaise called from the front of the crowd. "This is the Slytherin Elect. There are two Elect in Ravenclaw and one in Hufflepuff that are unable to be here. May I introduce the leaders of the Slytherin Elect?" I nodded to the boy.

"As you know, I am Blaise Zabini, the most powerful Slytherin and Voldemort's Second Elect. This is Pansy Parkinson, Voldemort's fourth Elect. Crabb and Goyle are Elect as well, eighth I think." he pointed to two large boys that I recognized. "We are the power of the Slytherin Elect." He bowed to me again. "Moon, from Ravenclaw is the Third Elect."

"Thank you Zabini." I walked up to my Elect and took a good look at the people who would follow my every word without question. I smirked slightly. It was a surprisingly good feeling to know that I have so much power over others. By the time Draco returned, I had gotten to know every single one of my Slytherin Elect. I now knew their strengths and weaknesses and would be able to employ them in battle with ease.

We returned to the coast, satisfied with our work. Draco had gleaned some of the Orders plans from a lengthy, though sadly bloodless, interrogation of the new potions teacher. The teacher, Professor Mumter, had told Draco about how the Order planned to storm the Dark Manor to rescue the poor helpless Ginny. They would take as many Death Eater prisoners as they could in the process. It was really too bad for the Order that we knew of their plans and they had no idea what our plans were. A powerful memory charm that Draco had placed on old Mumter would keep him from telling our secrets. The Dark Lord will be very pleased when we tell him of our work.

It had been over two weeks since our visit to the Slytherin common room before we caught sign of the Order massing near our Manor. They were gathering people and supplies a few miles away. This attack would be coming tonight. Voldemort, Draco, and I had devised a brilliant plan. The rest of the Death Eaters and my Elect had been informed of our plans. Tonight I was to be placed on guard duty at the side entrance the Order was planning on entering from. Draco would pretend to place the imperious curse on me while the Aurors were watching. He would leave me alone and we would let the Aurors capture me and end the curse. The manor would be empty of everyone and some clever traps would be laid. We had one-way portkeys hidden among the various trinkets that littered the manor. If anyone touched one of our portkeys they would be immediately taken to the dungeons in our real stronghold. Plus, if Potter or any of his friends had been allowed to join in on this mission, a special surprise awaited. This was bound to be a hell of a lot of fun.

Moody led the way up the winding, gnarled path that led to the foreboding dark manor. He was the leader of this expedition and he already had a bad feeling about it. It seemed completely implausible that the Death Eaters hadn't sensed them yet, but their path lay unhindered. The countryside was far too quiet. There weren't any animals making their usual night noises and there weren't any bugs chirping annoyingly. Moody knew that something had to go wrong.

Up ahead he could finally hear movement. There was a man speaking, his voice cold and cloaked with darkness.

"You are to stay here and guard. If you hear or see anything suspicious you are to yell as loud as you can." Moody moved closer, his Auror group following soundlessly behind.

There was a thump ahead of them and Moody could see the man, his long hair shining a yellow white in the moonlight. At his feet was a red headed girl. The man drew his wand and pointed it at her.

"Imperious!" A jet of light blasted from the man's wand and hit the girl squarely on the chest. "Do you understand your orders?" He snarled. The girl hesitated pointedly. "Answer!"

"Yes Master," she whispered in a defeated, toneless voice. "I understand." The man snarled and spun around leaving the girl on the ground.

After waiting for a minute Moody gave the signal to move forward. When the girl saw them she squeaked and clapped her hands over her mouth. She rocked back and forth, trying with all her might to keep her mouth closed.

"Please," she whimpered. "Please leave. I have to obey. Go before I loose control."

"Are you Ginny Weasley?" Moody asked, his gruff voice near inaudible in the still air. The girl had clamped her mouth shut again and nodded. Moody raised his wand and whispered, "Finite Incantatem." The girl smiled brightly at him and promptly fainted. Moody beckoned two of his trustworthy men forward. "Take her to Dumbledore at once." The men gently picked her up and apparated away.

I had watched the two men walk towards me with my eyes half closed. They thought I had fainted. They took me to the Hogwarts infirmary and Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all crowded around the bed I had been placed in. This was going to be great, all of my least favorite people, crowded around me, waiting for answers that I was more than willing to give them. I stirred quietly. It was time for an amazing bout of acting.


	9. Chapter Nine

To all outward appearances I woke up slowly. As soon as my eyes were completely open I let out a piercing scream. Madam Pomfrey shushed me with a worried look on her face.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, pretending to be shocked at my actions. "Why are you all standing around my bed?" I sat up and looked around me. "Why am I in the Hospital wing?" I looked up at a frowning Professor Dumbledore. "Did something happen? What's going on?" I let a tear fall. "Ron, I'm confused. What happened? You have to tell me." I looked around the room, my eyes wide and tear filled. With a trembling hand I swept my red-orange hair out of my face.

"Ginny, you don't remember? You don't remember anything?" Ron sat down on the bed next to me and took hold of my hand.

I let my face color and a trace of annoyance fill my voice. "All I remember was sitting down in the library to work on my potions essay. Did I fall asleep?"

"Ginny," Hermione started tentatively, "what date is it?"

I looked up at her, confusion on my face. "It's September 27th." I answered. I know that it was nearly December. "What's going on?" I let a few more tears trail down my face.

"Miss Weasley," it was Dumbledore, the person that would be hardest to convince of my apparent memory loss. "Are you sure that you remember nothing of the past few weeks?" I looked into his bright blue eyes and shuddered. I let horror cloud my eyes.

"It was dark and there was so much blood, so much blood." I shuddered again and started gasping for breath. "Tom, don't! PAIN! Kill, hide, fight. Must fight it. Must remember, remember what? No Don't! Please, leave me alone. I don't want to! HELP!" My body started shaking violently.

The nurse dove towards me, wand outstretched and an angry look on her face. "Albus, you are going to hurt the poor girl. I told you that she had been gravely injured before I healed her. If she doesn't remember any of the horrors she was put through, so much the better. No one needs those kinds of memories."

I was shaking, not from fear as they clearly thought, but from trying to hold in laughter. I had watched Dumbledore closely during my narrative and his eyes had widened in shock. I had them all under my thumb, right where I wanted them. I am a better actress than even I knew. I accidentally let a giggle loose. The effect was instantaneous. Everyone in the room spun to look at me. I did some quick thinking and smiled brightly.

"I get it! This is just a joke. You can stop now." I let another giggle out.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry Miss Weasley but this is not a joke. You were captured by the Death Eaters and forced to do some terrible things. If you remember anything from that time, please come and speak with me." He turned and walked out of the room. With my Vampiric heightened senses I could hear him pause outside of the hospital doors.

"Did she tell you anything?" It was Moody. It seemed that he had survived our trap.

"I'm terribly sorry Alastor but it seems that she has lost her memory. I'm not sure if it is her bodies defense mechanism to protect her mind from witnessing whatever horrors she was put through or if the Death Eaters erased her memory."

"They captured nearly all of my men in that raid! She must know something!" Moody growled. "Let me have a talk with her. She will remember everything when I'm done!"

"She might remember everything, or you could break her mind and cause her to go insane. I would like to let her be until the memories come back on their own." Dumbledore walked off and a second later I heard Moody follow him.

I looked at Ron, my eyes wide and pleading. "Can you tell me what happened? I want to remember so badly." Ron hugged me as gently as he could, as if I would break.

"If I can get permission from Dumbledore I will tell you everything. Until then, you need to catch up in all of your classes. Hermione collected all of your work and wants to tutor you. The rest of your year was told that you were very sick and needed to be sent home for a while. Ginny, just pretend that everything is normal, please." The three of them stood up and walked out of the wing. Madam Pomfrey immediately swooped down on me and helped me get ready for bed. I would be back in classes tomorrow and she wanted to make sure that I was completely healthy before she let me out of her sight. It was nearly two in the morning before she finally left to find her bed. I was pretending to be asleep.

As soon as the door closed behind the nurse, I apparated to Draco. He was in bed, waiting for me.

"I wasn't sure that you would come." He smirked. I smiled back and dropped my disguise.

"Tell our lord that everything is going to plan. They believe me, so soon enough, I should be privy to inside Order information."

Draco smiled and drew me towards him, his light blue eyes shining in the darkened room. He kissed me tenderly until his eyes took on my red color. I knew that my eyes were Draco's light blue. I also knew, with all of my heart, whether I had one or not, that I loved him. I truly loved Draco and nothing could tear us apart. Not even death.

I slipped back into my bed when the sun was just starting to shine thought the large windows. I waited patiently for a few hours. By nine, I was allowed to leave. I had missed my first class, Charms, and was barely in time for Potions. I just hoped that it wouldn't be difficult to fit back into my classes without anyone suspecting that I knew more than I let on.

It had been two weeks since I had been "saved" and everyone was tiptoeing around me cautiously. Ron had warned everybody in the school to be nice to me because I had just been ill. He didn't want me to get ill again. Ron was being so careful that I hadn't been allowed near any Slytherins. I needed to talk with Blaise, but hadn't gotten a chance yet.

I climbed back to my dormitory from a long and boring dinner where Hermione and Ron made sure I ate everything in sight and that I was smiling happily the entire time.

Dumbledore had asked me a few times if I remembered anything. Every time I answered back with a confused, "What am I supposed to remember? I don't know where I was taken because you won't tell me anything to jog my memory. I'm really sorry Headmaster, but I don't know anything." It was a lot of fun.

I slipped out of my school robes and under things as I slid under the sheets. The feel of freshly washed silk sliding over my stressed body was wonderful. Lately my body had been extremely tense. I have tried different types of relaxation, but nothing seems to work. My powers have been fluxing dangerously for the past few days. Draco said that he has been feeling the same things.

I wonder if we both have Vampire colds? With a sigh I closed my eyes. Maybe I should sleep tonight. It might help calm me down.

I had been asleep for two hours. My clock said so. Why had I suddenly woken up? I opened my eyes and gasped. Over my vision of my room was another room that I was intimately acquainted with. I was staring through Draco's eyes as well as my own. Draco was sitting up in his bed staring wildly around him.

"Ginny?" He called. I heard him even though we were miles apart.

"Draco, what's going on?" I answered back.

"Our powers. I- I think we've come into our powers." He gasped and clutched his stomach in pain. I gasped at the same time and rolled my body into a ball. Pain, wonderful and torturous pain filled my body to the brim, overflowing from my skin and falling into Draco's body. I felt his power rush at me as his powers overflowed his body. Our powers mixed between us until I wasn't sure what was me and what was Draco. It was a wonderful feeling.

As soon as it started, the pain was over. We were left, gasping for breath in our respective beds, wishing for those feelings to return, yet hoping never to be forced to feel such things again. Suddenly our jaws began to hurt. I could feel my teeth shifting in my mouth and my blood pulsing in my head. Before I could figure out what had happened everything went black.

I woke up slowly, wondering why I was sprawled on the floor, clenching my teeth together as if I was experiencing extreme pain.

"Draco!" I yelled, hoping to hear him answer. He didn't. _Draco, where are you?_ I thought as hard as I could.

_Ow! You don't need to be so loud!_ Draco's voice rang in my head.

_We can talk to each other!_ I thought at him.

_Yes, it seems our powers have grown, again._ He answered. _Should we tell someone?_

I thought on my own for a second. It seems that Draco can't hear my thoughts unless I want him too. _No. I think we should keep all of our new powers a secret from everyone. I want to have some form of insurance against anything, including our lord. _

I could sense Draco nod in agreement. _All right, just be very careful who you let see your teeth. They changed into Vampires teeth and are very sharp. _

_Goodnight Draco_. I thought with a mental yawn for Draco's benefit. _I'll see you soon_.

_Goodnight, my love_.

"Ginny, it's simple. We know where a strong group of Death Eaters are hiding in Hogsmeade and we have been sent to help capture them. It's training for Auror work." Ron ran his hand through his red hair in annoyance.

"I don't understand why you won't let me go with you," I whined at him. "I want to be an Auror too. I should be allowed to train with you." Ron, Harry, and Hermione were going to a minor Death Eater headquarters that were kept in Hogsmeade. They would be very well protected and it was very likely that they wouldn't see any fighting. I wanted to go so I could get a glimpse of who is fighting for the Order. Unfortunately, Ron wouldn't let me go.

"Ginny, if any of the Death Eaters see you, they may try to capture you again. I don't want you to go through that again." Ron gripped my shoulders and shook me gently. It took all of my willpower not to pull out his intestines on the spot. No one touched me, except for Draco of course. As I struggled to get control back, I nodded and sighed.

"Very well Ron. You may go without me, but I'm staying locked in my room until you come back." I smiled at him with false warmth radiating from my brown eyes. "I want to hear a blow by blow description of the battle when you come back." I flipped my hair over my shoulder and stomped up the girl's stairs and into my private room.

_Draco! The Order is planning to take the Hogsmeade base. I'm going there now. Will you join me?_ I called to Draco as soon as my door closed behind me. T_ell our lord that the three will be there. _

I felt Draco look up from the Vampire book he was reading. _Of course I will be there. I want to feel some blood running through my fingers. It has been far too long. I haven't been allowed near any of the prisoners. I tend to kill them too quickly. Plus I never leave any blood in the body. It scares some of the Death Eaters. _He closed the link with me and went off to tell our lord of our plans.

I pulled on my long neglected black cloak, dropped my disguise and left Hogwarts. Hopefully this would be the last battle.

First I apparated to the Slytherin common room to conduct some important business. Blaise jumped out of his chair as soon as he saw me.

"May I help you First Elect?" He bowed.

"Yes, gather all of the Elect, even in other houses. Go to our base in Hogsmeade. There will be a fight there and I want my Elect to be present."

I apparated to the medium house where five Death Eaters lived to spy on the common people who regularly associated with Dumbledore and people from the school. As soon as they figured out who I was, they wouldn't stop bowing.

I looked down at them imperiously. "There will be more people arriving here soon. Make this place presentable." With a smirk I settled down on their couch. Seconds later Draco joined me. We were going to fight side by side until every last Order member was dead.


	10. Chapter Ten

It was dark out. Tonight was a new moon, my favorite time of the month. My powers were at their strongest when the sun held no sway over the earth. Tonight would be the perfect time to take control of the wizarding world. 

The Order had the little house surrounded. It seems they weren't taking any chances of our getting away. Since it was rumored that an influential Elect member resided in this house, they had called in extra troops to help secure the soon to be prisoners.

Unfortunately for the Order, we had discovered their plan and had planted Death Eaters throughout Hogsmeade. Death Eaters virtually surrounded them.

The Elect had taken over this house so that we could attack the Aurors from the inside of their lines while our Death Eater troops attacked from the outside. Voldemort had come to the house an hour ago to scratch out a plan of action before leaving to command the armies surrounding the Order.

We had Death Eaters hidden all over Hogsmeade, and we had all fifteen of our Elect inside their lines. A massacre of gigantic proportions was about to begin and the Order, and most importantly, Dumbledore, had no clue.

The Elect had decided to play the roles of regular humans so the Order would not be thrown off. We were just sitting down to a dinner that none of us wanted to eat when the back door and the front door were blown off their hinges and thrown into the house. Aurors poured into the house, at least ten men and women filled each door way. They thoroughly searched the house, looking for us. Both parties reached the kitchen at the same time. They were armed, wands out and ready for battle. All fifteen of us were sitting around a large kitchen table, talking happily and ignoring the people destroying the house. It surprised them. We didn't appear worried about Aurors capturing us and we weren't prepared to fight for our lives.

"Keep your hands where we can see them and slowly move away from the table." Moody snarled at us. It seems that he was leading this raid even though his last one ended in such a tragic failure. He would be the first to go.

All of us slowly got up from the table, hands in the air. We slowly moved towards the Aurors. The fools let us get within an easy arms reach before they stopped us.

_It's time!_ I thought to Draco. With a move so fast that ordinary humans couldn't follow, Draco had his wand out and was pointing it towards the sky.

"Morsmordre!" He screamed one of the most beautiful incantations I have ever heard into the room. The Dark Mark flew from his wand and blasted a hole through the ceiling. It hovered over the house for everyone to see.

The Order members stared at the mark in shock. That was their fatal mistake. Draco and I watched as our Elect disposed of the Aurors with claws and teeth. Wands had been abandoned for the greater powers our bodies contain. Within minutes, twenty Aurors were dead at our feet and we hadn't even broken into a sweat. The battle was about to begin in earnest.

We stepped outside the house to find mayhem. Dumbledore had called in far more people than we had believed possible. Hundreds of Order members were fighting in the streets by wand light. Death Eaters attacked, using the darkness to hide from sight until it wa too late for the Order. There were flashes of spells everywhere. Behind us the house collapsed into a heap of wood and flames.

"Spread out. Kill anyone you wish. Remember the plan." I hissed before stalking off. We needed to separate Harry from everyone else. Harry was supposed to fight against Voldemort alone. I'm supposed to kill Hermione and Draco's supposed to kill Ron. The rest of the Elect are supposed to kill anyone else in the way. Only, something had gone wrong.

I walked between personal battles, killing anyone who wasn't loyal to Voldemort. Unfortunately, I couldn't find Voldemort. He was supposed to be commanding the army, yet he was nowhere in sight.

I walked along the main path through Hogsmeade, going out of town towards the mountains. I found Voldemort, Potter, and Dumbledore fighting each other on a small hill raised above the rest of the battles. Anyone who bothered to look up could see them fighting.

Dumbledore through a spell at Voldemort and my Lord crashed into the mountain wall behind him.

"My Elect, come to me!" He screamed. I felt it reverberating in my bones. The call was strong, the call of the creator to it's children. I stepped forward into the light of their spells. Voldemort was hit by Potter's weak stunning spell. It didn't affect my Lord, but I scoffed anyway. Voldemort may have the power to disregard the presence of a spell once it has hit him, but he couldn't avoid getting hit with the spells. Voldemort was weak.

"My Elect, come protect your master!" He called again. It felt like I was being forced to obey. Voldemort's words echoed through my head.

Instead of stepping forward, I took a step back. Why should I listen to a mere man who was weaker than me? I could kill Voldemort, Potter, and Dumbledore without a wand if I wanted to. Voldemort was struggling against the Potter boy.

I took another step back. "Stay at your positions." I yelled to MY Elect.

Voldemort heard me and took his eyes off his battle for a second to look at me. "First Elect Ginevra! Why do you disobey me?" He stepped towards me, a snarl on his face.

"You do not rule over me or my people." I answered with contempt. "I am more powerful than you could ever hope to be! Why should I lower myself for a weak mudblood Lord who thinks he has the power to rule the world?" I watched as Dumbledore took a step back, pulling Harry with him.

Voldemort smirked. "Because you have no choice! You are my First Elect, true, but I didn't know enough about you to trust giving you powers. I created a failsafe in your body. If you disobey me, I'll destroy you."

I took a step back. "They are my Elect. Mine, and Draco's. You will not control them. Not now, not ever. I don't care what you do to me."

"Very well then, you give me no choice!" Voldemort drew his powers around him and pointed his wand. The tip of his wand was pointed at his heart. He murmured an incantation and a jet of white light hit his chest.

Pain bloomed in my chest, a horrible feeling of dread filling me. _DRACO!_ I screamed. Something was wrong with my body. I couldn't move, I couldn't think. All I could do was call to my love. _DRACO!_ _Something is wrong! Voldemort is going to kill me._

Draco pulled a fighting Hermione towards him, his claws ready to slit her throat. Ron watched, helpless, stunned on the ground by a hit to the head. Draco drew his hand back, preparing to kill when a call of utter distress stopped him.

His had frozen and a crying Hermione stared up at his snarling face. "Ginny." He whispered, his face going slack. "Ginny, oh gods, Ginny." Hermione dropped to the ground as Draco spun around to stare at the hill where Ginny was crouching, Voldemort standing over her, a superior look on his face. All of the Elect stopped fighting to stare at their fallen leader. "If he touches Ginny I'll kill him!" Draco snarled and took off running. Hermione stared after him, surprised by his actions. What did Ginny have to do with Draco and why was he so worried about her?

I was on my knees, trying to figure out what was happening to me. My powers were gone, my body was weak, and my mind was not working. I couldn't even remember why I kept calling to Draco. Suddenly a dark shape dropped to my side.

"What did you do to her?" It was Draco.

"She dared to disobey me! I will kill her for that!" Voldemort hissed.

Draco gathered me in his arms. "Draco," I forced out through a mouth that wouldn't work right. "I…I love you and only you." Everything was going dark. Voldemort was laughing above me. A wet spot fell on my cheek. I open my eyes and looked around blearily. Draco was crying, his eyes the dark red I knew so well.

"Ginny, don't leave. Please, you can fight it, right?" Another tear fell on my face. I closed my eyes. Everything was spinning around me and colors were blurring making it very difficult to see. I gasped. I couldn't breathe.

"Draco."

I looked down at my love, her red hair falling over her face and I cried. Ginny's body was going limp in my arms; her eyes were closed in peace. _Ginny._ I thought toward her and felt an empty void. Her mind was gone from this plane of life and her body was slowly joining it.

Slowly I felt her blood stop pumping through her body. Ginny had stopped breathing a while ago. There was nothing I could do to save her.

Ginny was dead.

I looked up at a gloating Voldemort, tears falling from my eyes. "You killed her!"

I stood up and gathered my power around me. Voldemort was going to pay! I dried my tears and hardened my dying heart.

"I killed her and I will kill you too!" Voldemort screamed, his voice joyous.

I started glowing, my pale body leaking my powers into the night. "Consider yourself dead," I snarled. This pig was going to die.

With a casual wave of my fist I sent Voldemort sprawling on the ground. I felt my Elect join me on the hilltop, helping me destroy the Lord who killed Elect Ginevra, my one and only love.

I sent out a bolt of power that knocked Voldemort's wand flying through the air. It disappeared into the brush near the road, far from Voldemort's reach. With another bolt of power I began to shred Voldemort's body.

I drew on my power and the freely offered power of the underlings behind me. Slowly, ever so slowly, I cut the Dark Lords skin off his body. Blood flooded the ground in a large puddle, blood the same color that Ginny's had been. Voldemort began to scream. I wonder if he had ever felt what his victims had been forced to go through before. With a careful jolt I pulled out his intestines and spread them on the bloodied ground.

I cut off his hands and feet next and let them mix with his innards. There wasn't a human alive or dead that could survive those wounds. No matter what spells were used to protect his body from death, Voldemort couldn't survive this. With a final swipe I cut out his tongue.

I turned my back on the heap of humanoid flesh behind me and knelt down to pick up Ginny's body. My Elect gathered around us, tears flowing from their eyes. My eyes were dry, I would cry later.

Dumbledore and Harry were crouched as far away from the battle scene as they could, but they were still close enough to witness what my power had just accomplished. I turned to them with pity.

"Leave us alone to morn." I said quietly. "I will contact you when I am able." I started to walk down the hill. "Oh," I looked back at Dumbledore. "Make sure he dies." I gestured towards Voldemort's twitching body on the ground between us.

With a nod towards Dumbledore and Harry, I apparated away, my Elect following me with complete trust. I have a family home in another country where we could stay in peace.

First Elect Ginevra was buried at dawn. One of my Elect had spent the rest of the night looking for a suitable place to lay her body to rest. He had found a small grove in the middle of a nearby wood. I dug her grave myself, letting my tears water the earth as I shoveled the dirt away. At dawn, when the sun was just beginning to kiss the sky, we placed her simple, unadorned coffin into the earth. I let my Elect shovel the dirt over her body. We filled the grove with flower seeds that would bloom every season of the year. I could only hope, with all of my shattered heart, that wherever Ginny had gone, she was happy. We filed out of the grove, one by one, paying our last respects.

I was the last to leave and the only one not to look back. I would never forget Ginevra Weasley, my heart wouldn't allow that, but I would try to move on. I have a people to rule and a peace with the wizarding world to obtain. After I finished with that, I could hide myself away from the world. That thought was the only thing that would get me through the next few years.

_Goodbye Ginny! _Nothing answered back, nothing ever would. A last tear fell from my permanently red eyes. _Goodbye._

THE END

-or is it?


End file.
